Sometime with you RurixItachi hentai
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a story about a friends O.C. Ruri and Itachi. Hard core Hentai. Ruri and Itachi want to take a break from all the work to get away. They went to an inn to enjoy each other and even more.


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

It was great day that day.

"Ruri!" a woman with long white hair called.

A man with long black hair walked by.

"Itachi have you seen Ruri?" the woman asked.

"Oh Okami, she's asleep in my bed" Itachi answered.

"Ok thanks" Okami said, smiling.

Itachi nodded, and walked to the kitchen. Okami walked to Itachi's room, and inside to see a girl with long brown hair asleep on the bed, with a smile on her face. She smiled, and walked over sitting on the bed next to the other girl.

"So beautiful" Okami whispered, running her fingers throw her hair,

"Mmm" Ruri moaned, softly in her sleep.

"Ruri wake up, its time for breakfast" Okami whispered, in her ear still running her fingers throw her hair.

"Hmmm?" Ruri moaned, softly slowly opening her eyes.

"I made breakfast, I thought you might be hungry" Okami said, smiling down at her.

"Mmm that sounds good" Ruri said, sitting up.

Okami smiled, and kissed her on the lips, then got off the bed,

"I'll be in, in a minute, Danna" Ruri said, smiling.

"Ok" Okami said, walking to the door, and out shutting it behind her.

Ruri got out of bed, and got dressed, then tied her hair back walking to the door then out smiling.

"Morning Ruri. b**Sleep well?"**/b a man with green hair, and one half of his body white, and the other black asked.

"Yes very well Zetsu, and you?" Ruri answered.

"Mmm yes I did. **Very well"** Zetsu said, smirking.

"Hey Zetsu, you really need to keep Okami, from screaming so loud when you fucking, fuck her for Jashin's sake" a man with silver hair growled, walking up to them.

"You tell her to keep it down. **I love making her scream out my name"** Zetsu said, smirking.

Ruri blushed hard, and walked to the kitchen.

"Look what you made me do. **You made me scare her off, because you can't take a little screaming"** Zetsu growled, walking to the kitchen.

"A little screaming? Are you fucking crazy? She keeps everyone up!" Hidan growled, following.

"Oh just shut up. **I don't want to hear it anymore"** Zetsu growled, walking into the kitchen.

"No I'm not going to shut up about it" Hidan growled.

Everyone in the room looked at him. Ruri blushed, again as she ate her pancakes. Okami looked at her then Hidan.

"Hidan what the fuck are you bitching about this time?" Okami growled.

"You and you're screaming, when you're fucking him!" Hidan snapped, pointing at Zetsu.

Okami blushed hard, and growled throwing a knife at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Piss off!" Okami snapped.

"Oww you bitch!" Hidan snapped, pulling the knife from his shoulder.

Ruri gave Hidan a death glare, and was about to say something when she was cut off.

"You're damn right I'm a bitch, and I'm damn proud of it, so go fuck yourself!" Okami snapped.

Hidan only growled, and walked out of the room. Everyone else watched him go, then went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

"Ruri don't you get to go with Itachi? When he goes out for some time away from here" Okami asked, smiling sitting down next to her.

"Yeah it's going be great, to have Itachi, to myself for once" Ruri said, smiling as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"You to have fun, and don't let anything bother you ok" Okami said, smiling.

"We won't Danna" Ruri said, smiling.

Okami smiled, and got up walking over to the pancake.

"Zetsu would you like some pancakes?" Okami asked, turning to him.

"Yes please. **And some of your sweet ass too"** Zetsu purred.

Okami and Ruri giggled.

"Pancakes first, sweet ass later" Okami said, putting some pancakes on a plate, then walking it over to him.

"Thank you. **Mmm now come here"** Zetsu purred, pulling her on his lap smirking,

Okami giggled.

Itachi finished, and put his plate in the sink.

Ruri when you're done, meet me in my room, so we can pack" Itachi said.

"Ok I'll be right there" Ruri said, smiling.

Okami smiled, and leaned back on Zetsu as he ate. Ruri smiled as she watched Okami, and Zetsu. She finished her pancakes, and got up walking over to the sink putting her plate down, then walking over to Okami.

"Bye Danna, see you in a few days" Ruri said, kissing her on the lips.

Okami kissed back for a moment, then pulled away.

"Ok be careful, and have fun" Okami said, smiling.

"I will Danna" Ruri said, running out of the room, to Itachi's and her room.

Ruri walked into the room smiling, and over to the closet looking inside to find some cloths. Itachi walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mmm some time away, with you" Itachi purred, kissing her neck.

"Mmm I know, I can't wait" Ruri moaned.

Ruri pulled out some cloths, and carried them over to the bed, then grabbed a suitcase from under the bed, putting it on top of it and, opened it putting the cloths inside. Itachi walked up behind her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She giggled, and turned to him in his arms.

"If we don't pack we won't go, and won't get to be alone for a few days" Ruri said, kissing him on the lips.

Itachi kissed back, only to have Ruri pull away.

"You're right" Itachi said.

Itachi and Ruri finished packing, and walked to the door and out.

"Bye everyone!" Ruri called.

Several good byes could be heard, coming from the kitchen. Ruri and Itachi smiled, and walked to the door. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Ruri said, walking out.

"You're welcome" Itachi said, following,

"After a hour of walking they walked into town, and heading for the Inn.

"After we put our stuff in the room, can we go to the park for a while?" Ruri asked walking into the inn.

"Sure" Itachi said following.

Itachi walked up to the front desk.

"A room for two" Itachi said.

A woman tuned ,and smiled.

"Of course Sir" the woman said.

The woman got down a key, and handed it to him. Itachi payed, and walked to the hall Ruri smiled, and followed close behind. They walked to the room, and he unlocked the door opening it to let her in. Ruri walked in followed, by Itachi who shut the door behind them. She put her thing down, and walked over to the bed.

"This is a nice room" Ruri said, looking around.

Itachi put his things down, and walked over to her pushing her back onto her back, and pinning her down.

"Mmm I know, but it's even nicer with you in here" Itachi purred, moving closer to her.

"You remember the last him you pinned me down, right? Ruri asked giggling.

Itachi froze for a moment.

"Oh I remember, but you wouldn't do that to me now, would you?" Itachi asked, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"No I was just teasing" Ruri answered, giggling more.

"That's not funny" Itachi laughed.

"Then why are you laughing? Hmm?" Ruri giggled.

Itachi didn't answer, and only smirked as he leaned in kissing her on the lips. Ruri wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked at her bottom lip, asking to enter. She gladly opened her mouth, letting him in. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking at her.

"Mmm" Ruri moaned, into the kiss.

Itachi broke the kiss, and moved his hand up, and down her body slowly, making his way to the bottom of her shirt. He slowly moved his hand under her shirt, and up to her breast.

"Mmmm" Ruri moaned, louder as he started to play with her nipple.

"I-Itachi more" Ruri moaned.

Itachi stopped, and pulled her shirt off, then unhooked her bra pulling it off, and throwing it, and the shirt to the ground. Ruri watched him closely as he pulled her pants, and panties down throwing them to the floor, as well. Ruri watched, closely waiting for his next move.

"You know what I haven't done in a while?" Itachi asked, smirking a bit.

Ruri only shook her head no.

"Mmm this" Itachi purred, moving between her legs, binding down and licking at her entrance.

Ruri gave out a gasp, then a moan.

"Yes I remember now, it has been a while" Ruri moaned, smirking.

"Mmm" Itachi purred, licking deeper

Ruri moaned louder and louder as Itachi, licked deeper and faster. He started to rub up, and down her inner thigh. He licked deeper and faster making her moan even louder, throwing her head back a little.

"I-Itachi I need you deep inside me, please" Ruri moaned loudly.

Itachi stopped, and sat up.

"Beg for it, and I might just think about it" Itachi purred, smirking.

"Please Itachi, I need you so deep inside me, make me scream out your name" Ruri begged, sitting up crawling over to him.

Ruri pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor.

"Please I want you so bad" Ruri begged, pulling his pants off, then throwing them to the floor.

"I'm so hot, so wet please" Ruri beg, pulling his boxers down slowly.

"Mmm, I'm really starting to believe you, but I want you to beg more" Itachi purred, smirking.

Ruri smirk and grabbed him, pushing him down on the bed hard, and crawled over top of him.

"I begged enough Uchiha, now give me what I want" Ruri order. lustfully.

"Ride me hard" Itachi purred, lustfully.

Ruri smirked and lifted her hips, and placed Itachi's length at her entrance. Itachi smirked, and thrusts up, before she could bring herself down onto him.

"Ahh Itachi!" Ruri moaned loudly.

Itachi grabbed her hips, and lifter her then thrusts her down, as he thrusts up.

"Aahhh!" they both moaned, loudly.

Ruri put her hands on his chest, and started to thrusts her hips with his thrusts, they matched speed and pace, both of them thrusting harder and faster, moaning louder and louder.

"Ahh God, Itachi, so good it feels so good!" Ruri moaned, louder throwing her head back.

Itachi thrusts harder and faster, reaching up grabbing one of her breasts messaging it.

"Fuck Ruri, it feel so good being so deep inside you, aahhh!" Itachi moaned loudly.

Itachi started to slam into her, making them both scream out in pleasure. He kept his rhythm and pace, for an hour more.

"I-Itachi I'm going to cum!" Ruri screamed, out in pleasure.

"Me too!" Itachi moaned, loudly.

"Aahhh!" they screamed, as they both came, at the same time.

Itachi shot his hot seed deep inside her, while Ruri came on his hips, along with her own. She collapsed on his chest, panting too tired to even pull her self of him. He panted hard, finding what strength he could, and pulled himself out of her slowly. Ruri moaned, and panted on his chest.

"I love you" Ruri panted.

"I love you too" Itachi panted.

They both grabbed the covers, and pulled them over themselves and quickly fell asleep, panting still.

A couple days passed, and they returned to the base.

"We're home!" Ruri called out.

Okami came running up, and picked the girl up in her arms, hugging her.

"I missed you, did you two have fun?" Okami asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I missed you too Danna, yeah we had a lot of fun" Ruri answered, kissing her on the cheek.

"So was the sex great?" Okami whispered, in Ruri's ear smirking.

Ruri giggled and blushed a bit.

"Oh God yes" Ruri whispered, back.

Itachi smiled a bit, and walked to his room. Zetsu walked up behind the two teen girls.

"Why don't you ever pick me up like that? **Don't you love me as much as her?"** Zetsu teased.

Okami giggled, and put her down.

"I think Itachi might be missing you already, I need to hug and swing, my little uke around, so he won't be so jealous" Okami teased smirking at Zetsu.

Ruri giggled.

"I bet he is, have fun you two" Ruri said, giggling more as she ran to Itachi's room.

"Uke? **Who you calling uke?"** Zetsu teased, walking over and picking her up off the ground, and crushing his lips to hers.

Okami giggled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips. Ruri ran into the room, and jump on Itachi how was sitting on the bed.

"Miss me?" Ruri purred.

"Always" Itachi purred.

Ruri kissed Itachi on the lips gently, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he kissed back.

THE END.


End file.
